


Sheppard Family Portrait

by thefifthchevron



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthchevron/pseuds/thefifthchevron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheppard Family, 1982 Phillips Exeter Academy Year-End Awards Ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheppard Family Portrait

 

  
__

  


  


  


_**The Sheppard Family, 1982 Phillips Exeter Academy Year-End Awards Ceremony**_   


  


  


  


**_aka_  
**

**  
_The year Davey Sheppard won the Perfect Punctuality Prize_   
**

**  
_aka_   
**

**  
_The Last Sheppard Family Portrait_   
**

 

 

  


  


  


**  
  
**


End file.
